


Split

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes oneshots [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Creepy shit, Gotham city is alive, M/M, POV Third Person, mother gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham city splits her heart into two, and watched and waited, as the child of Chaos and son of Justice faced each other, again and again, night after night- into the dawn of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

Gotham is a mother to the city she is named after. Gotham watches, obsessively over the humans that inhibit her belly, her vein her stomach her head- Gotham watches as they beat and love each other, cry and laugh and scream in silence and dance in the rain and Gotham- _Gotham_  wants to be a part of their world, too.

But Gotham tries and tries and don't know how to. All the other cities have never had life quite like Gotham. When she talks to them, all she got in return is silence and more silence and doubt.

So Gotham split her black heart into two and drowned the pieces in two young bodies. One  from the tallest skyscraper of the city and one at the bottom of the pits of poverty and danger.

And Gotham waited and waited and waited- because lost souls will always find one another, eventually. She watches as one grows up in luxury while the others suffer and break, be damaged beyond repair.

She watches as bullet shots echo across her arteries- scattered pearls and the end of an era. She watches, and waits, and sees the cracks and wounds settle in, settle in deep within the privileged boy's personal hell and simmer into a great, beautiful rage and she felt closer to them than ever before.

She waits as the already broken one receives his hauntings- it's strange, how humans break, not in one half at a split second, but by being worned down. Slowly- bit by bit- some large, violent events and smaller, but infinitely stressful events and a shattered sense of self.

The other one leaves Gotham, but she knows he will be back. They always end up coming back. No one ever comes out of the shadows  Gotham imposes upon them.

He left to become stronger. He will become stronger, and, even now when they have not met, Gotham could see a stark rivalry forming. The are different, too different in thought yet fundamentally the same. The same ink runs through their veins like Gotham, after all.

He returns. She sees the other one put on a mask. No- she sees both of them put on masks, One red and one black- stark, stark contrasts. They meet for 

the first time on a night of death.

Gotham has never felt more excited than before. For an entity with no heart, it beats, fast and rapid against the clashings of her children.

The red one falls into the green pit and the bat left, and all that is left in the room is Gotham and her silent breaths until the other one pushes himself up. And _laughs_.

And Gotham watches, and watches, and waits until her heart came together again, in the most heightened form of human senses and the most raw, and primal urge of need and _lust_.

And Gotham felt, for the first time what they could feel- it was _love_.


End file.
